The Life we Live
by Siah1
Summary: The girls are the new girls at school. And just like any highschoolers they have to deal with sadistic teachers, bitchy cheerleaders and manipulitive boys.
1. First day and already over it

Hey guys I know I've been absent for a while but I've been super busy with cheer, I made varsity so yeah practice was intense. But anyways on with the story.

If you like this then check out how they look on my deviant art

It's Ppg my favorite but no powers and OC I know not my style. Btw I haven't given up on any of my stories I will update hopefully all of them this week.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ppg if I did it would forever be going on

Claimer: I do own

_Open your eyes look within are you satisfied with the life your living_

Bunny Pov

My left hand twitched as I rubbed my sweaty palms on my messy hair. Yeah it's the first day of high school in a new place and I'm sweaty….great.

My name is Bunny like the rabbit. I'm the second youngest Utonium sister. Most of you might know me as the weird Utonium. The purple one who never quite sticks out but doesn't completely fade. The stupid one who honestly tries but always seems to mess up. I wonder if I'm my own rare brand of weird or if there's-

"Watch where you're going freak" a girl with obviously dyed red hair sneered at me. She was wearing this ridiculous crown and way two revealing. Bikini? Before I could respond my sisters trudged toward me. Buttercup was first in line.

" Hey bitch watch who you call a freak unless you want that crown of yours shoved up your uncovered a-

"Buttercup language". Blossom hated foul language especially when one of us did it. She said it made us sound…undignified. I think that was it.

"Ugh do you know who I am" the now fuming red head said. A small group had gathered around us but as usual I was not even close to the center of attention.

"Hey freashmeat"

"Yeah freashmeat with a mouth"

"Dude one of them is carrying a calculus book"

"All yours bro"

"The blonde looks like a younger Laboratory"

"The bored ones kind of sexy in a bored way"

The comments seem to go on and on and I listened hard for one directed toward me. To my surprise my comment did come just not from who I wanted it to.

"Enough, look just keep That away from me and yourself mkay I'd hate for things to get vile" The red headed girl didn't even spare us one more glance as she stomped away. It took all of us to hold Buttercup back. Ten minutes for her to calm down and fifteen to find the Student office.

"Hi I'm Blossom Utonium and these are my sisters were here for the tour and our schedules" Blossom said in her most professional voice. Buttercup fake gagged while Bubbles giggled and Belle stuck her tongue out. The lady didn't seem to mind, she didn't seem to care actually. She rolled her eyes and yelled Crawford before turning her attention back to her nail file.

For a minute we didn't know what to do but sure enough a girl who I guess had to be Crawford sauntered in with five schedules and really bad red dye job. What was with this school and red hair?

"Hi I'm Mindy Crawford" she said with oh so plastic smile never leaving her face.

"I'm the school president" she failed to catch the bored expression Bell gave her and the sarcastic whoopee Buttercup through every now and again as she listed her many achievements.

We were in the cafeteria when Mindy finally stopped talking about herself.

"This is the cafeteria" Mindy stated Oh so proudly and professional.

"No shit Sherlock" Buttercup mumbled earning a glare from Blossom and a giggle from Bubbles.

"This is the only place that really needs a tour, this is where everyone really hangs out. Over there you've got your football jocks, to the left the loner rejects over in the corner the Art freaks, the hoodlums and then in the center is my table"

"Your table, you mean no one wants to sit with your snobby ass" Buttercup said while laughing. Blossom didn't find it funny, Bubbles was trying her best to suppress a giggle while Mindy seemed to match her hair. She glared at Buttercup before swiftly turning away.

"Tours over you losers should be able to find a place to sit, Blossom you can join us if you want" she looked over her shoulder awaiting Blossoms answer. Blossom looked skeptical but before any one of us could assure her it would be okay the bell rang.

Homeroom. In other words a stupid hour wasted getting hit with spit balls and slammed with early morning B.O. Normally I'd probably sleep but normally my sisters wouldn't be in my homeroom.. Bubbles skipped all the way to class not even bothering to notice all the stares she was getting. When we finally reached our classroom it seemed like the whole class had heard of her and wanted to sit next to her.

"Hello you must be the Utonium sisters I'm Mrs. Keane your homeroom teacher, would you like to tell the class about yourselves". Oh great the old humiliate and share session. You'd think in high school teachers would have mercy.

"I'm Blossom I am the oldest I enjoy reading and -

"Boring" a loud math boy with the word Mitch horribly stitched on his shirt interrupted. The whole class started laughing and Blossom turned red while suddenly finding the floor oh so much more interesting. Before Mrs. Keane could calm them down Buttercup marched over to the boy and slammed his face into his desk. He wasn't hurt too badly but he did have to go to the nurse.

"I'm BC fuck with me or my sisters and I will end you go it". No one dared laugh now. Buttercup stood with fierce determination and uncaring honesty. If she wasn't my sister I'd be scared too.

My younger sister decided to end the awkward silence. "I'm Bubbles I like butterflies and drawing and cheerleading oh and dancing and singing and people well not all people maybe not the murders hmmm nope all people". She twirled a strand of her hair unconsciously as she talked blink way to many times to be normal.

Out of all my sisters Bubbles was the one I never thought would be considered normal. She was just way to happy. But I guess that's just the role she plays. Bubbles is the happy one. I'm the weird one. Blossoms the smart one. Buttercups the tough one and Bell is the I turn toward my white haired sister trying to find an adjective to describe her. She was typing away on her cellphone ignoring the nudges Blossom and Bubbles were giving her before sighing looking up from her phone stating her name and typing away yet again. Belle was the mysterious one alright.

Mrs. Keane and the rest of the class turned toward me. I know I should have realized it but I was so caught up in my own thoughts I didn't think to share who I am. Not until Buttercup punched me in my thigh.

"Eyeeem Bumny". Oh god please don't tell me I just said that. As a kid I had a bit of a loose tongue problem, it always comes back as I get nervous. Before I could even correct myself the class erupted in laughter yet again, this time Buttercup joined them.

I am such a loser.

The next few minutes consisted of Bubbles socializing, Buttercup listening to music, Bell typing, Blossom reading and me… me staring at my desk.

Briiiinng

My sisters did not even spare me a second look before heading to their next class. Bell typed while walking as Blossom tried to keep up. Bubbles was surrounded by a group of boys and Buttercup. When exactly had Buttercup left?

My next class was woodshop. Why did I sign up for woodshop? Simple could you see Blossom, Bubbles, Bell or Buttercup in woodshop. Exactly.

"Ugh it's you again". Oh great it's the red headed bitch. Only this time she was accompanied with even more scantily clad girls eating ice cream cones. I rolled my eyes and tried to get out of her way, but she obviously had another thought in mind. She played the whole you move left I move left game until the six minutes left bell rang.

"Princess we got to go". One groupe said while the rest laughed. Princess sighed before smothering her ice cream into my shirt and walking away with her posse.

Due to Mindys horrible tour and my 'pleasant' talk with Princess I arrived late, sticky and wet.

"Miss Utonium I don't care if it's your first day in the country tardiness is not accepted in my class detention" my teacher Mr. Pitts spat while handing me my first detention. Congratulations Bunny you manage to get a detention on the first day smooth.

Mr. Pitt cast me another pitiful look before sitting me next to a boy with dark purple eyes and brown hair. He had all these weird plans sketched out in front of him, I took a glance at his uncarved wood and rolled my eyes. He's a dreamer.

"Ah out of all the dudes in here I get the unskilled bitch as my partner". He said so calmy as if he were talking about the weather. Normally I'd just let it go but now I have a detention which I'll probably get grounded for, I've been humiliated twice and I'm wet. In other words I'm over being 'okay' with everything.

"Look dreamer boy just because I happen to be the only girl in here doesn't make me a bitch, Oh at least what I will make will make it beyond the paper. I mean a skate ramp are you serious". I said it even before I knew what I was saying.

I guess I didn't realize how loud I had said it either because the whole class decided to break out into Ooohs. The boy smirked looked around to make sure he had total attention and picked up the box of wood shavings off my desk.

Due to my obvious history with getting things thrown at me I already braced myself for the impact. Before you could even count to three wood shavings covered my body some sticking where Princess ice cream use to be.

"Bandit Jojo principles office" Mr. Pitts said while trying not to laugh. The boy shrugged his beanie slipping off slightly as he high fived some people and laughed his way to the door. I didn't need an invitation to run to the bathroom. I hope my sisters are having a better time than me.

Buttercup Pov

Second the bell rang I was out. My first period was English and none of my sisters had it so I figured I'd take my sweet time. I was passing by the nurse's office when some fat kid nearly knocked me over. The kids head was dripping wet droplets on the floor as he looked around the room.

"You see anybody round here" he was panting and pathetic. But I could tell fat boy meant business I glanced at the moving trash can before shaking my head.

What fat boy's problems ain't got shit to do with me.

When he was gone I walked toward the black trashcan and kicked it expecting some nerd or vegan freak. Instead I saw the kid from earlier that I had smashed into his desk.

"Ah man don't tell me you saved me just so you can kick my ass again" he whined.

I laughed and shock my head, "What you do to tubby anyways".

He shrugged while scratching the back of his head" I kind of put his head in the toilet".

"Kind of".

"Okay so I gave him a full extreme swirly while he waited for his diabetes blood checker thingy so what" He smirked before gradually leaning across the lockers. "Names Mitch. Mitch Michelson".

"I didn't ask" I smirked as his face fell a bit but frowned as an even bigger one took his place.

"You're not like other girls are you" he reached for my schedule and smiled as I handed him a paper. He then frowned as he realized I handed him a flyer from off the bulletin board we passed.

"Nope". My ratty converse scuffed the floor as we stood in silence.

"Can I at least walk you to class oh mysterious savior".

"Bc"I mumbled not really in the mood for a chat.

"Bc" he repeated and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"You can keep quiet and show me where room 134 is that bitch did a horrible tour". He laughed and started walking beside me.

"So by bitch I assume you mean Mindy".

"You don't sound very quiet".

"Yeah your defiantly not like other girls, Crawford pretty bitchy but honestly get passed her whole loser thing and she's the nicest one out of the reds". He walked a little slower in a stride trying to stall time. I would walk faster to mess with him but then I'd be in class longer.

So instead I opted for the best solution humor him, "The reds".

"Yeah basically the meanest of the mean they rule the school, it's not hard to tell em apart horrible bright red dye job, make up, sort of hot if they'd keep their mouths shut". He glanced at me as he spoke shifting every time we'd make eye contact.

"One of them where a crown"? I asked trying my best not to seem interested.

Mitch seemed interested in what I thought. He hastily replied yes before turning his full attention on me.

"My sisters and I pissed her off today" I smirked putting the emphasizes on I as Mitch laughed before whipping a fake tear.

"You really are something Bc" He pointed to the door "Petersons pretty harsh so be ready to receive a week's detention".

I laughed and shrugged as he sent me a pity look.

"Nice of you to join us Miss Utonium" a bald man with really bad breath sneered at me. Oh shit guess I'm in trouble might as well live up to it.

"Yeah at first I wasn't gonna show but I thought I'd be generous your welcome Petey". I smirked as the class laughed and Petey turned red. Can't say I was really surprised by the two week detention neither.

When the bell rang I rushed out of class not even bothering to care about who was in my way. My second period was my favorite class gym. I didn't need a tour to know where that was best of all no stupid teachers tryna make me do any essays and shit. It's just-

"Hey get off that dorky planet of yours and come back to planet earth" a boy with jade green eyes smirked as I glared at him.

"The Fu-

"Look your new and knowing Crawford your lost so let me be the first to help you babe. Well take the Butch Jojo tour" His stupid smirked widen as he snaked his arm around my shoulder.

My left eye brow twitched before I shoved his arm off me and kneed him in the balls. "Fuckin touch me again and I'll bite it off".

Unlike a normal guy who would take the hint he just smirked "I love it when you talk dirty doll face". I thought Bubbles was only supposed to deal with this bullshit.

Bubbles Pov

I met this really nice guy named Mike in my homeroom. He had art next so we walked together. We talked about his mom and his dog and we were really into a very interesting story about his neighbor when jimmy, bobby, Cole, Darion, Jason, max, Timmy, Chester, Aj and some other really nice boys interrupted.

"I really don't need any more help but thank you so much" I said to the boys while retrieving my books. They looked a little sad but were happy when I said I'd see them at lunch. Mike shook his head while I giggled and fallowed him to our seats.

Our tables were arranged so it was four to one desk. Mike sat across from me while a girl named Robin sat next to him. I gave her my best smile as we all talked about any and everything.

Our teacher must have been running late because thirty minutes later nearly everyone was hear and the room couldn't be louder. I was laughing at a joke Mike told me when the class got really silent. I tried to stop laughing but then I thought I'm sitting here laughing while its dead silent how embarrassing. I just had to laugh at myself.

I look to the door to see what was exactly so interesting when I met his gaze. His blond hair was swooped to the side and his ocean blue eyes twinkled in the light. He was beautiful.

I smiled at him as the girls in our classroom tried to get his attention pulling his shirt and calling his name.

He smiled and sat next to a pretty girl with black hair and a purple headband. I know we only just met and he barley even looked at me. But in that one moment we…connected.

Blossoms Pov

Bell tended to walk fast as she text so I had trouble keeping up. Her first period was computer technology while mine was AP Calculus. We figured they'd be in the math wing since they both deal with math.

"Bye" I called to Belle as I entered my room. She waved absently before returning back to her phone. I rolled my eyes as I entered the classroom.

The classroom was pretty big, especially for a math class. My teacher Mr. Crocker sat me in the front. We still had about ten minutes until the bell rang so I decided to try and read over the lesson. Unfortunately he failed to even put it on the board, how was I supposed to-

"Chapter 16".

"Huh"I turned to my left to find a boy with orange hair and glasses. "Dexter".

He blinked upon hearing his name but soon smiled "Blossom. Blosssom Utonium".

"I haven't seen you since techno camp" I said while hugging him.

"I know it's been so- Owwww"! I looked to the ground to find Dexter clutching his foot and my Calculus book on the floor.

"Sorry Dorkster" a boy with bloody red eyes and long red hair pulled in a braid said. He smirked in my direction but I just sent him the nastiest glare I could muster. Then he sat right next to me and started flirting with the senior girls, it's gonna be a long year.

Bell Pov

I was texting away on Girly when I hit a brick wall. Or at least it felt like it. Girly fell right out of my hand as the boys dumb I phone fell out of his. I hurried to pick up Girly praying that no damage was done.

"Bummer" the boy murmured while picking up his unscathed i-phone. "Well at least it was really old so now you have a valid excuse to get a new one".

Oh he could not be serious. A new one. I've had girly since I was six the crazy homeless guy zim gave me her. I just updated her. I don't need a new one, but he will.

I turned to face him my white eyes narrow. He did not looked surprised when I grabbed his phone but he was surprised when I threw it on the ground and stomped on it repediatly.

"Stupid Bitch all that for a dumb old phone".

"This is girly I've had her since I was six and updated her weekly. She is my schedule my alarm and my closet coordinator all in one. She is not just some stupid old phone and now because of you her screen is cracked". By now I was seething my face was red and my eyes could get any narrower.

"Well this was the IPhone 6 its alarm, holographic projector, schedule and much more. I had it for three days it was a prototype so excuse me if I don't care about tour stupid old phone". He was almost as mad as I was it seemed.

In order to ovoid maiming him I decided to take the high road and enter class. That's when I saw him. Yes him my Susan. I haven't seen him since techno camp last summer. Oh he looked so dreamy his hair was still cut the same and his glasses barley hanging on the bridge of his nose.

"Keep your mouth open like that and it'll catch flies". Oh that's it I turned fiercely toward the grey haired boy.

We yelled at each other back and forth until our teacher gave us both one week's detention.

**Okay I know I'm a bit rusty but how was that, written in one day no revisions so be nice.**

**Review**

**Check out the pictures of them. **

**Thanks for reading!**


	2. Second period and more Bullshit

Hey guys here's chappie number 2. Thanks for the views and reviews!

Disclaimer: I don't own Ppg

Claimer: I do own?

If you like this then check out how they look on my deviant art

Bunny POV

Finding the bathroom was not supposed to be this hard. But then again I got the worst tour in the world. So here I am on the third floor, sticky, wood shavings slowly leaving a trail behind me and we still have about twenty minutes until second period so I did what any rational loser would do. I ran to the nearest janitor closet and cried

"Woaah what happened", a voice said as soon as I entered the closet. I tucked my head farther into my knees as they turned on the light. For a minute I thought she left, maybe there were some people here with an ounce of mercy.

"Aww gross is that wood shavings".

Or maybe not.

"I didn't mean gross I meant cool, sticky wood shavings are cool" she started patting my shoulder and telling me about her life. It was comforting in a way. To have someone there while I cried for once. After what seemed like a millennium I wiped my eyes and decided to officially meet my new…friend.

"Thanks umm I'm Bunny Utonium newbie, school loser" mumbled while pulling my hand out slightly. She stared at it for a moment before rejecting it and opting for a bone crushing hug instead.

"Bunny huh nice to meet you, I mean not that meeting you while your all sad and stuff was nice and your definitely not a loser 'less you want to be but well you know what I mean". She babbled on for a minute so I took the time to really see her.

She was dressed in a skimpy grey shirt and too short red shorts her blonde hair was too yellow to be real and her freckles were evident even with the loads of makeup she caked on. What was the most eye catching was her smile. It was far from perfect in fact they were probably the most crooked teeth I had ever seen but they were beautiful.

"What's your name"? I cut her off but she didn't seem to mind.

She just flashed her teeth and set her hands on her hips "May Kanker, trailer park charity case and school slut".

Blossom POV

"Oh Brick you're so funny" a senior girl with mocha skin said while the rest of them laughed. The red eyed boy also known as Brick also known as Irritation antipasto whispered something in her ear while the rest of them oooohed. I rolled my eyes and tried my best to stay on my work. Mr. Crocker leaves the room for a minute and there having a party. Childish.

Click

Ugh now they're taking picture with him. It's disgusting really I can't be the only one who-

"Do you really think now the best time to be taking pictures Brit" Dexter said while readjusting his classes. The girl Brit was about to say something when Brick beat here too it.

"Aww Dorkster we can't all be social outcast like you and Cherry over here", he motioned to me with his hand while glaring at Dexter. Dexter was about to retaliate but before he could I did.

"Yeah instead you're an intellectual outcast".

It was completely out of character for me and I know I shouldn't stoop to his level but for the past hour all I had heard was his annoying dribble. He turned his full attention to me, his argument to Dexter completely forgotten.

"Excuse me Cherry".

"Blossom and I think heard me just fine if you couldn't process it well, you just proved my point".

"Look Cherry you honestly don't want to go there". He edge toward me slightly and I couldn't help but edge closer as well.

"Oh I don't"

"Yeah Cherry see I could literally make your life a living hell". He edge even closer nearly closing the gap between us completely. He smirked almost as if he was daring me to continue.

"I'm not scared of you" I edge closer our noses nearly touching. His breath smelled like cinnamon and I could help but wonder just when had it gotten to this point.

He chuckled obviously aware of my discomfort and sent me a smirk "You sure about that". I bit my lip and search deep in my mind for a comeback.

Ding

I don't think I've ever been this happy for gym.

Belle POV

So not only is my phone broken but my stupid computer teacher Ms. Wakeman sat me next to the dummy who broke Girly in the first place.

Poke.

Oh he cant seriously be this childish.

Poke.

Come on Belle don't retaliate.

Poke.

Don't hit him even though you really really really want to.

Poke

Think of what Blossom would do

Poke.

Okay think about Susan. I turn my head slightly to see Susan working on some robot with some bitch named DeeDee.

Poke.

Oh she did not just laugh at him.

Poke.

Is he blushing that Bitch.

Poke.

That's it.

Slap.

The class got quiet the grey eyed boy glared at me while I smirked at his now red cheek.

"Mrs. Utonium" Ms. Wakeman started but I cut her off.

"Yeah I know another week's detention" I rolled my eyes and walked out of her class. I looked at the clock in the well I got five minutes till second period. Maybe I can get Blossom to help me fix Girly.

Bubbles POV

"Helloooo earth to Bubbles" Robin said while waving her hand in front of my face,

"Huh what". She laughed and motioned to the blue eyed boy I had been staring at.

"Boomer Jojo one of infamous Jojo brothers they don't really date much but they've already been with more than half the girls at the school, if you know what I mean" she waggled her eyebrows while I smiled in her direction. Just because Boomer has a bad reputation doesn't mean he's bad.

"Excuse me" Mike murmured while walking out the room. I guess he had to pee. I glanced back at robin who was now staring at the direction Mike went. Does she-

" You like him" I said while smiling from ear to ear. Robin eyes widen as she feverishly shook her head.

"No I don't".

"Yes do" 

"Don't "

"Do"

"Don't"

"Do".

"Don't"

"You totally do" I exclaimed a little too loudly while shooting up from my seat. Robin's eyes widen even more as she hurriedly pulled me down. I guess I did attract a little attention to us.

"Okay Okay maybe I do but don't broadcast it kay" she whispered while glancing at everyone who was now looking our way.

I giggled and whispered in my quietest voice "Your secretes safe with me".

Buttercups POV

Unlike a normal guy who would take the hint he just smirked "I love it when you talk dirty doll face".

I glared at Butch before smirking and kicking him where I knew it would hurt. He instantly collapsed and glared at me weakly.

"How's that for dirty doll face" I smirked when he didn't respond and began walking over him when he grabbed my ankle.

"You got a name doll face" he smirked again as I failed to free my ankle from his grasp.

"Yeah Ima". I said while smiling sweetly.

"Ima", he repeated it in a repulsed fashion before glancing at me yet again.

"Yeah as in I'm a kick your ass if you don't let go now" I said and just to be sure he knew I meant business I kicked him to. He chuckled before letting me go and getting off the floor. I glared his way as he gestured to the door. I slowly began opening he tries anything I'll kick his-

Smack.

That dumbass just smacked my ass. Now that's it. Good news I punched him, slapped him and kicked him in the balls in all but five minutes. Bad news the coach and about hundred witness well witness. There goes my phone.

I glared at him as one of the coaches grabbed my arm. The idiot was just smiling and dusting off his pants. Oh if he didn't have my arm I would-

"Buttercup". Blossom exclaimed while trudging my way Belle and Bubbles in tow.

Great. I was going to delete the voicemail the school was bound to send Dad but now with Leader girl whats the point.

" So your names Buttercup huh" Butch said while smirking at my sisters. If looks could kill I'd-

"Jojo you know this girl" the coach said while glaring at me.

Butch glanced at me before saying " Yeah coach shes my girlfriend she just pissed cause she didn't get any yesterday". Oh that idiot hes dead. More than dead. He's-

"Whatever Jojo make sure you keep your scuffles outside my gym" the coach said while dropping my arm. I winced and rubbed my now sore arm to glare back at Bitch-I mean Butch.

Wait where did he go.

"Hey angel did it hurt when you feel from heaven". I turned my head to find Butch grabbing Bubbles hand and smirking in my direction. Oh hell no.

Instantly I grabbed his hand and spun him away from her.

"Yeah want to find out by how much" I put my fist to his face which he unfortunately seemed unfazed by.

"Aww Butterfly now we don't want another detention do we". He motioned to the couch who was now glaring in my direction.

"Another" Blossom said while pressing on my arm. Great well now Blossom knows damnit I really didn't plan on going to. Wait how Butch know….unless he's in my first period.

Fuck my Life

Well that's chappie number two.

What did you think, two fast to slow. Tell me what you think!

I usually update depending on the reviews but I'm going to try to update this every day. Hopefully I can!

Review for daily updates. Or for two updates a day?

Thanks for reading!


	3. Freeplay this di-

Buttercups Pov

Blossom and I were arguing when the coach blew his whistle.

"Okay maggots todays free play day so were gonna have a good ole fashion game of dodge ball" he said in over articulated voice as he dripped sweat in our faces.

"Um excuse me Coach Jorgen but doesn't free play mean the students get to choose their physical activity", Blossom said. Leave it to miss know it all to argue about a good game of dodge ball. I sneered at her and so did the coach.

"What's your name" He bent down to our eye level and stared Blossom in the eyes.

She look a little intimidated but still said proudly, "Blossom. Sir Blossom Utonium"

"Well Utonium since you want to talk about freedom of Choice You may freely pick your team, Jojo your playing against Lil miss freedom of speech". I rolled my eyes thinking he meant Butch but to my surprise another boy with fiery red hair came beside the coach. The boys bloody red eyes were narrowed as he smirked at Blossom.

"It's okay Cheery will go easy on you, look I'll even let you have the first pick" his voice was liquid velvet as he glanced around the room.

"Pick wisely".

Blossom Pov

Naturally I picked my sisters first. Bunny was a little late on the entranced but eventually she came. Brick didn't even pick Butch he just lazily glanced around before saying some random girl's name. The girl were all so unoriginal. They would giggle as if their surprised then saunter up to Bricks side.

So unoriginal.

I glanced around at the room of unfamiliar faces. How was I supposed to pick a team when the only people I knew were my sisters and Dexter.

"Dexter" I say proudly. Buttercups jaw drops, while Brick chuckles as Dexter comes by my side. I know he'd not the physical type. But he knows our classmates so I could pick efficiently with his help.

"Who do you think I should pick" I whispered to Dexter as Brick decided on his next pick.

He frowned and narrowed his eyes in thought, " Blossom I don't think you really get how things go, The Jojo brothers they're well the MVP of every team. The reason Bricks just picking girls is because he already knows he's going to win.

"Bull shit" Buttercup interrupted.

"There's no way were losing, and what in the chocolate fuck do you mean that's why hes picking girls are you saying boys are better " Buttercup sneered at Dexter and he glared right back.

" I mean hes picking all girls because he wants to give Blossom the opportunity to pick one of his brothers, not only will they sabotage your efforts but they will hurt their own team"

" Well that's not very fair" Bubbles said while twirling her hair absently, before I could reply Belle interrupted.

"Its our turn".

I glanced around yet again at the strangers before me. Who to pick. I glanced at Dexter then at my sisters. I might as well quit.

"Mitch" Buttercup said and I furrowed my brows at her.

Mitch I mouthed , confused. Buttercup just smirked as the boy who had interrupted me in home room joined my side.

"Him" I glared at Buttercup while she shrugged.

"Okay Mitchie here's the deal Dorky said there's no chance, but well I mean Dorky never seen me play so we need a few good people just for insurance value" Buttercup put her arm around him and smiled in his direction.

She didn't even notice his blush.

"Well uh sorry to break it to you but Dorky's right no ones gonna try and win you may as well pick anybody" He frowned as Buttercup turned her attention back to me.

"Got a plan". I glared at Brick and his team of cheerleaders. That's it.

"Girls remember that summer we spent at cheer camp".

"Ugh don't remind me" Buttercup moaned.

I rolled my eyes at her and huddled together.

Bunny Pov

After everyone was put on a team, the rest of our team excluding Dexter, Mitch and my sisters sat down.

Buttercup was the first to react. "What the Fu-

Wheeeew

"Okay I want a clean game, Boys don't put too much blood on my floor got it". The coach smiled at us before turning away toward the locker room. I looked at Blossom who nodded her heads at us.

Its Game time.

Bubbles Pov

Blossoms plan was we would dodge every ball that came our way until the boys had no more. We were using every trick we could to doge the boys attacks.

Toe touches , Back handsprings we looked like we were doing a cheer routine it was really fun. I glanced at my other team mates who were talking among each other. I wish they could have as much fun as us.

I looked at the boys we were playing against. They didn't look like they were having much fun. Basically they were shouting at us. Well not all of them.

I fell to a split as Boomer threw the ball at my head. He hadn't said a word to me. He didn't even look like he was looking at me when he threw it. Maybe he's just shy. Yeah that's it he's just really shy and he probably talk to me when he feels more confident. Oh I can't wait till he's more confident. I squealed a little and stood up completely forgetting my background.

Ow!

I whimpered and rubbed my now red cheek. I looked at Brick who was now next to Boomer smirking in my direction.

"Sorry Blondie don't take it personal" he sneered as my eyes got watery. No I would not cry I'm sure it will go away before lunch.

"Its okay" I gave him my biggest smile before joining my texting teammates.

When I first arrived I saw a lot of boys who had approached me earlier. They were so sweet when they were worried.

"Bubbles are you okay"

"See I told you"

"How could they hurt a face like yours"

After I finally convinced them I was okay I began to cheer for my sisters. They were suddenly on the losing end of the stick. The boys were no longer frustrated as my sisters began to tire. I wish I could help them.

"Hey guys" I said while turning toward my teammates again. To my surprise they were all watching me and no longer their phones.

"Could you guys ummm well play with my sister, I know you lose all the time but it kinda means a lot to us and I would really appreciate it" I smiled at them with my baby blues and hoped my pout was working.

The boys seemed to be thinking about it before a loud smack was heard. All of their eyes widen but closed as I absently rubbed my red cheek.

They all got up and ran toward the courts with my sisters, leaving only Dexter, Mike and I. I didn't even know Mike was there.

"Mike when did you get out" I said while stretching to see his black eye.

He fumbled with the hem of his shirt " Umm a little after you I guess".

"Oh well you want me to get you some ice-

"Bubbles your in" Buttercup shouted. I smiled apologetically at Mike before skipping to join the team once again.

Belle Pov

The game had been going on for twenty minutes now, the dodge thing wasn't working when the boys teammates started helping so we started throwing balls back. Eventually everyone got out except Blossom, Brick, Buttercup, Butch, Boomer and Bubbles.

Bunny rubbed her red thigh as I started peeling off Girlys cracked screen.

Oh that asswhole would pay.

As if he could read my thoughts he walked over to us with his stupid brown haired brother.

"So ding dong still tryna fix you're umm Girlfriend".

"Girly asswhole not that it's any of your business" I rolled my white eyes as he watched me screw in the new screen I had gotten from Susan.

"You know he only gave you that so you would leave him alone". I looked up to him as his brother and my sister glared at one another.

"Excuse me".

"Mandork only gave you that so you would leave him alone, must be pretty pathetic when even the nerd doesn't care for your company" He slowed down his voice as if he was talking to a child.

Oh that is it!

I got up and raised my hand

"Belle" Blossom hurriedly ran to my side. "What are you thinking Buttercups already got detention why not give Dad two heart attack".

"Oh I'm sure she was just kidding Blossom" Bubbles said with her never ending smile. She had a red cheek, bruised leg and still was fucking smiling.

I rolled my eyes shrugging Blossom of my shoulder and turned my attention back to phone.

Buttercups Pov

It was just me and Bitch left. His dumbass brothers popped most of the balls 'accidently' on their way to the sidelines.

Cheating MotherFuckers

I had some blood from a busted lip and Butch had a bruise forming along his chest. When the fuck did this asswhole take off his shirt. I glared at him and he glared at me. Avoiding eachother with ease. We could go on all night it seemed. Our teams were cheering for us but I could tell he didn't really care about that. At this point it was personal.

I smirked as I grabbed the ball on my left. One shot. I just need one perfect shot.

Butch's knuckles turned white as he gripped his own ball.

WHeeeew!

"No fucking way" I glared as Coach Jorgen decided to make his stupid, inconsiderate, motherfucking entrance. Butch must have thought the same thing because he started yelling at the Coach.

"It can't be over let me just- Ow fuck". He glared at me while I smirked at the ball now bouncing at his side. For a second it was really quiet then my sisters and the rest of the team started cheering.

It was almost better than the time I won the champion game in soccer. I smirked at Butch's twitching eye. No it was better than the time I won the champion game in soccer.

**Okay how was that! I meant to update sooner but I was so busy I forgot and well was really lazy. I will try to update this later on tonight if I can.**

**Review**


End file.
